Sekai no owari
by Revan Sama
Summary: At the end of the tale, Lelouch Vi Britannia, our dearest emperor died and Suzaku took Zero's role. This was Zero's requiem. But what if things were a bit different? Rai x Nunnally.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/Game: Code Geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Route: "Blue moon ending" to "Geass ending".

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: At the end of the tale, Lelouch Vi Britannia, our dearest emperor died and Suzaku took Zero's role.  
This was Zero's requiem. But what if things were a bit different?

**-Sekai no owari (The end of the world)-**

Chapter one:

Charle Zi Britannia, the emperor of Britannia died and his son Lelouch Vi Britannia took his place as the 99th emperor.  
By taking his father's place, Lelouch decided to take over the world, going to war with other nations, making Britannia's empire even greater.  
To the people eyes, he became a tyrant, a fearsome devil, worst than his father.

But little they know...it was all part of his plan.  
Taking the world hatred for himself, to make everyone forget about the bloody incident with his other sister: Euphemia Li Britannia.

The Zero's Requiem plan.

The end of evil emperor, killed by the hand of the new hero: Zero.  
And Suzaku will have to take that place.

This was the best way he could been thinking about to keep his promise to his sister: Nunnally Vi Britannia the new viceroy of Japan: Area 11.

To make this world a more gentle one.

Even if he wouldn't be there anymore, Lelouch knew Suzaku would protect Nunnally with his life.

It was his fault if Euphi died...He knew it, that was why it would be only justice to die himself.

And now...Even his beloved little sister Nunnally...

"Onii-sama (Elder Brother)...Suzaku-san, From now on we are enemies!"

"Nunnally...!"

A war not only of Nations, but a war against siblings. Saying this sort of things...To the emperor of the holly empire Britannia...It was treason.  
Lelouch didn't wanted to come to this extreme...but he knew Nunnally. On the screen, she had a determined face.  
Lelouch trembled he didn't wanted to bargain his little sister in this. Before he could say anything she said:

"At least...that what I would have said before."

"Eh?"

"Onii-sama, Suzaku-san, I know everything about the truth and the lies."

At this moment, Nunnally opened her eyes. Lelouch and Suzaku gasped when they saw her beautiful purple eyes open.

"Nunnally ! Your...eyes!"

"Yes. I can see now, it's very simple...when you have the courage to face the truth.  
Onii-sama's face...I can finally see it. Ah...I wasn't wrong after all...Onii-sama...in reality you..."

She smiled kindly.

"You are very kind like I thought."

"Eh?" Lelouch stared at her on the screen, she seemed...distant, like she was remembering something.

"It's like a dream somehow..." she whispered to herself.

Lelouch eyes became cold and tighten his fist. No...I can't! I can't allow myself to grow weak. Zero's Requiem must-!

"Onii-sama, Please stop the Zero requiem." Lelouch's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"What-? ! How do you know ab-? !" Nunnally smiled again.

"I believe I've told you already. I know everything...About the truth and your gentle lies.  
I know what Onii-sama think and I am no more in delusions like you wanted me to be."

Nunnally's eyes were gentle.

"I don't want Onii-sama to die because of your own whim."

"A whim? ! Nunnally! I...!"

"The world can't change because of just one person even if it's you.  
People's mind and feelings aren't so simple Onii-sama. It would only temporally...even if you make Suzaku-san the new Zero."

She was looking into her Brother's troubled eyes through the screen.  
Then she smiled sadly : "Onii-sama...You have been colored by many, many terrible event.  
I am sorry that I couldn't have been your strength in those terrible time. I was blind, not only physically."

A new determination came to her : "That is why, now I want to help Onii-sama to see better."

She looked now at Suzaku : "Suzaku-san, Do you think that Euphi Onee-sama (Elder sister) would have wanted Onii-sama to die?  
If it's the case, then I disagree with you. I think she doesn't want Onii-sama to die...  
And I know very well, you don't want that too.  
I know it's because of Onii-sama's Geass that killed Euphi Onee-sama...But I don't believe that himself he wanted to kill her."

"Beside..." They both looked at her curiously and widen at her maturity.

"Even if you both were enemies, I think you can both work together for a better future.  
That is what I'd like to believe. Dying is an easy path...He can amend for his crimes by changing the course of history while living."

Suzaku had a sour look on his face and said :

"Nunnally...He could use his Geass on you too...like Euphi."

Nunnally didn't seemed scared or surprised by that statement.

"I know. I know and I still want Onii-sama to live."

Suzaku bite his lower lip. He was a bit confused. He hated Lelouch for what happened to Euphemia.  
But at the same time...what Nunnally said was true. Lelouch was still his childhood friend...  
Their fond memories of their childhood couldn't be banished easily.

And he knew deep down...

Euphemia...Euphi...Wouldn't want Lelouch to die.

Lelouch was out of breath. Nunnally was someone he wanted to protect with all he got.  
To see her trying to protect him and show such maturity made him both proud and lonely.

"Onii-sama...Please stay alive. For Euphi Onee-sama, please try to make a beautiful and gentle world for me and...The new life inside me."

"...Ah?"

...What?

Something...Wasn't right...Did he heard right?

For me and the new life inside me...

Eh ? ? ?

"Nu-Nunnally...I think I heard something weird coming from you...Maybe it's a problem with the transmission."

"Something weird? What could possibly be weird with what I said- AH! My apologies Onii-sama, I completely forgot to tell you, I'm married."

"Married?"

Married...

Marriage...

Nunnally + Marriage = What the hell? !

"C-Come on. Nunnally it' s not nice to put such a bad joke on your brother." Said Suzaku while laughing quietly.

"I am not lying Suzaku-san."

"Eh?" Suzaku's eyes widen.

"It is true...I've been married for quite a while now with my lover. And this is the result of our love, at our honeymoon."

"HONEYMOON ? !"

Nunnally + Honeymoon = WHAT THE F***? !

Lelouch was having a hard time to keep his blood cold. Hearing Nunnally saying the word marriage and honeymoon was impossible in his opinion.

Nunnally laughed and said : "Onii-sama, Suzaku-san, I'm not a child anymore."

She blushed and said with a beautiful smile : "I know the joy of being loved."

Lelouch was mad. Nunnally was his most important person.  
And she became an adult even before he could notice AND in an unholy way too! Who could be her partner in life?  
Who was the devil who took cute Nunnally? The fiend, the foe , the bastard...

"Nunnally !"

"Yes?"

"...Who...Who is your...h-h-h-..."

"Husband?"

"Shut up Suzaku! Don't said that unholy word!"

Nunnally looked surprise then she smiled teasingly : "It's someone you know very well."

"WHAT? !" yelled Lelouch.  
"Lelouch, don't yell like that, you hurt my ears."  
"Shut up, Suzaku!"

Nunnally was still smiling and said : "Well you allowed him to date me long ago."

"What? ! I don't know anything about this!"

"Please try harder to remember. And please remember my words."

She was smiling, but it was different from all the smile he saw until now. It was very happy smile, the smile of a woman in love.

Whoever it was he was going to murder him.

He tried to think of any men he could have allowed to date HIS nunnally, but couldn't find any...Who...Who has taken MY nunnally ? !

"Well, Now it's time to cut the communication." She cut the transmission.

The screen went black.

"Nunnally ! Wait! The talk isn't over-"

Too late...

"..." Suzaku looked at his friend worried until he said :

"Suzaku, Cancel the Zero Requiem!"

"! O-Okay."

"We shall grant peace to this world...and take back Nunnally! And find that fiend and kill him with Lancelot! ! !"

Even though his Geass wasn't activated Lelouch's eyes were red.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2 the last

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/Game: Code Geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Route: "Blue moon ending" to "Geass ending".

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally.

Summary: At the end of the tale, Lelouch Vi Britannia, our dearest emperor died and Suzaku took Zero's role.  
This was Zero's requiem. But what if things were a bit different?

**-Sekai no owari (The end of the world)-**

**Chapter two (the last):**

After having cut the communication with her brother, Nunnally took a deep breath.  
She acted strong in front of her brother and Suzaku but inside she felt really nervous.

Or at least, that was how she felt until she heard a male voice behind her:

"Good job, Nunnally."

"Rai-san..."

The silver haired young man, Rai, approached Nunnally with a small smile and put his hand on hers.  
She smiled very happily and tighten her grip on his hand.

"It must have been quite intense."

"Yes, it was. But since the adversary was Onii-sama, I had to win the argument, absolutely. He can be really stubborn sometime."

Rai chuckled a bit and said : "Yeah, but I also have the feelings that he won't rest until he cut my head...Oh well, as long as Lelouch can live it's fine."  
Both of them laughed at this.

Rai had lost his memories because of Geass and was found by Lelouch and Milly Ashford in the Ashford School.  
There he made friend with the student council, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz, Suzaku, Nina.

That was how he met Nunnally. He find himself falling in love with her and when she confess her love at the church the day of the blue moon ,they became lovers.

A few time after that, he joined the Black Knights and recovered his memories.

Painful and sad memories of how his mother and sister died because of his Geass.  
To prevent such thing to happen again, he decided to make the world forget about him and fall asleep forever.

However things weren't so simple.

In the C world when Lelouch ordered 'god' "I desire tomorrow " The power of his geass has awaken Rai from his slumber. And Everything went through his head, everything Lelouch went through, Suzaku's pain and lost, C.C's wishe, The Zero requiem and Nunnally...

The first thing Rai thought when he woke up was how sad it would be for Nunnally if the Zero requiem would be complete...  
Lelouch die and leave Nunnally alone? There was no way he would let this happen!

Schneizel El Britannia put Nunnally in a residence well guarded. But wasn't a problem for Rai.

At that time, Nunnally was really sad. Schneizel and Cornelia had told her about the truth.  
Lelouch being Zero, his geass, how Euphemia died, How lelouch was going to be emperor.

Nunnally didn't wanted to believe such a thing. But still, what they said did make sense...even so, why?  
Why such gentle brother did such horrible thing?

Alone she would have been broken by sadness but Rai arrived next to her:

"Don't cry Nunnally..."

"?...Who...is it? !"

Nunnally was crying on her bed until she heard an unknown male voice. She could feel a hand on her cheeks, wiping her tears away.  
His voice seemed very friendly. It was the palm of someone she didn't know, but even so she wasn't afraid.  
On the contrary, his warm hand and tender voice made her feel at ease.

_Who is this?_  
_A hand and a voice of someone I don't know._

But she was feeling so much at ease with this person.  
His presence was much like her elder brother, but there was something different, something inside her heart hurt.

"Who...?"  
"I'm Nunnally's ally and Lelouch's friend."  
She gasped : "Onii-sama's friend? !"  
She jumped into his chest, sobbing while he touched gently her back.  
"Onii-sama is...!"  
"Yeah...he is Zero the leader of the black Knights."  
"How do you know about this? !"  
"I know...Everything about the truth. Nunnally...Do you have the courage to face reality and the truth?" asked Rai very seriously.

She gasped a bit. The truth...what she knew already made her in such pain, but there was more of it?

"What you know now is only a piece of the truth, it is not a lie but it's not the entire truth.  
If you have the courage to face this reality, I'll tell you everything I know and I'll be there to help you facing it."

Nunnally's body was trembling. All the truth. Was she really ready for this?

"Nunnally."

"!"

All the sudden Nunnally, remembered that she wasn't alone. This man was real.

His warm, his kindness...everything was real.

A new voice, a person she had never met...-really? Never met?

"No...I've met you before."

"Nunnally?"

"Yes, That gentle voice always calling my name, you are...!"

She can't remember, it's frustrating and it can't be helped. Who are you? If only I could see your face.

I want to see it. This man's face...I want to see it! ! !

"Nunnally ? !"

"My...My eyes!"

Slowly and painfully they opened, It was nighttime but she could finally see this mysterious person.

Her beautiful purple eyes was now watching him. The man had silver hair and blue eyes, a very beautiful appearance but never saw him before...then she remembered a certain conversation with her elder brother :

_"Onii-sama? There is something I'd like to know..." she blushed and played with her hands nervously, hoping that her elder brother would answer._

_"What is it?" he stopped reading the book of Japanese legends and looked at his sister._

_"Rai-san's appearence...I would like to know how is Rai-san." Lelouch raised an eyebrow then he told his sister : "Rai? Well let's see...He has silver hair and blue eyes like a sky without clouds. He is thin but he is athletic like Suzaku. Also, from what Rivalz said, he is called a 'Illusionary Adonis'."_

_"Rai-san seems like a very beautiful person, in so many ways!" Hearing his sister saying this, Lelouch became sad._

_"You sound so happy Nunnally." He whispered._

_"Eh? Onii-sama? Did you said something?" He smiled sadly and said "No...no I didn't."_  
-

She remember.

His voice, his warm, his name...

"Rai-san?" He gasped and his eyes widen.

"Nunnally? ! You...You remember me?"

"Yes , Rai-san! How could I forget...You were so important, so dear, so precious, I love you with all my heart!"

She cried and hugged him tightly, it felt like she never wanted to let him go. She felt small drops on her head and she gasped as she realize what it was, Rai was crying as well. When he made the world forget about him with his Geass, he thought for good, nobody would remember him.  
Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Kallen, Suzaku, Nina, Lelouch and most of all, His beloved Nunnally. He slowly felt the broken pieces of his heart healing.

"Rai-san ! Rai-san!"  
"Nunnally! Nunnaly!"

Calling her sweet name, feeling her warm body against him, he wishes for nothing more.  
So he told her everything he knew, about Zero, about everything that happened to Lelouch, the past and the possibility of rewrite the future.  
She stopped crying and listened to the whole thing. Until the end.

"Thank you Rai-san. For telling me everything."

"I don't think you should thank me so easily..." She looked at him curiously, he seemed sad.

"Why?" he bitted his lower lip and said : "If I hadn't decided to make fall into slumber so long, maybe I could have avoided those sad events."

Nunnally took Rai's hands in hers. "Please do not blame yourself, if anything, there are also things I regret."

"Eh?"

She looked down: "If I've been stronger enough, maybe I could have convinced Onii-sama for another way."

"Nunnally..."

"But I don't want to think about the past anymore, I want to look forward the future and change it into a brighter one."

Rai smiled : "Yeah...Me too. And our first plan will be..."

**To stop the Zero Requiem!** Said both of them.

They both agreed on something, the only one who should talk to Lelouch, should be Nunnally.

She was the one who had the most chances to convince him.

By announcing that she is married, Lelouch will be furious and will search for the man who took his little sister away (Lelouch has lost his memories about Rai).

Some sort of Kidnapping and Lelouch will probably search both on the whole Earth, Heaven and Hell to seek his little sister and her *cought*monster*cought* husband.

He won't have any time to think about dying as a tyrant. After doing so, Rai Proposed to Nunnally properly and they changed vows as Husband and wife for real.

With his geass, Rai ordered Schneizel and Cornelia to work with emperor Lelouch, the greatest good of this world. Nunnally wasn't against it since it was to keep her elder brother alive.

Politicians?

Government?

It didn't matter...because it would keep her Onii-sama alive.

She doesn't want to lose her brother anymore, she doesn't want to let go of Rai-san anymore, that's why...!

"Rai-san let's go." She said with determination.

Rai smiled at her and said : "From now on, it will be a trip for the two of us."

"That's terrible Rai-san! It's the three of us." she said while putting a hand on her belly.

Rai blushed and said nervously : "Ah...yeah...sorry. But are you sure you are pregnant? We haven't see the doctor."

"Yes! it's a woman intuition." She smiled very happily.

Rai was really happy to see Nunnally in such good mood. Of course, he knew Lelouch will soon or later come to kill him...but...Oh well. It could be worse.

"Let's go, my bride."

"'giggle' Yes, my husband."

A new start, toward a bright future.

**END.**

...

...

...

Or...

Maybe not !

**BONUS :**

_-On the phone-_

"I've finally found you...You fiend...RAI ! ! !"

"It's been four years...I'm honored that you finally remember me."

"Of course I remember you, idiot! What have you done to Nunnally? !"

"We got married."

"I know that ! What I mean is how could you do...such UNHOLLY thing!"

"You mean when I've got her pregnant?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH ! ! ! Don't say THAT ! ! !"

"You yell too much Lelouch...Are you deaf?"

"No, you cretin!"

"Oh...By the way, I've heard the good news. 'The emperor of Britannia got support from most governments of other countries and the former Japanese government. Congratulation to who?"

"Are you saying I should be grateful to YOU because of this? ! I've could have done it without YOUR help, thank you very much !"

"You're welcome."

"I wasn't praising you, bastard !"

On Rai's side a small girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes asked : "Father? Who is it? It's one of your friend?"

"? ! That voice !"

"Yes, it's a friend of mine, your uncle Lelouch, your mother Nunnally's brother. (Now he say to Lelouch : ) It's our daughter Marian Lamperouge.

"WHAT? ! Her voice, it's just like Nunnally's ! ! !"

"Oh, so you think so too, Aniki (brother)."

"Don't call me that!"

Marian tugged Rai's clothing and said : "Father, Mother is waiting for us..."

"That's right, we must go shopping...So Lelouch, won't you come at our home sometime? We could have a small talk with some tea and sweets, Brother-in-law sama (Your lord ship brother in law)."

"I forbid you to call me 'that' ! ! !"

"By the way Aniki, please don't shout like this if you talk to Nunnally. Being pregnant with twins can be really difficult."

"AH? !"

"Bye!" He cut the communication.

"WAIT ! RAi ! The talk isn't over! Rai? ! RAI-!"

**TRUE END.**


End file.
